<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O perdedor de flechas by elfland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364301">O perdedor de flechas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfland/pseuds/elfland'>elfland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, Cute Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfland/pseuds/elfland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginem só, um pequeno Erote. Um cupido em treinamento, que só sabia se apaixonar e se apaixonar. Yifan, era o mais novo de todos os filhos da deusa do amor, percorria o globo terrestre sob a mentoria de seu irmão mais velho, Yixing, com seu arco pendurado nos ombros e a aljava cheia de flechas, que caíam a cada vez que esbarravam em suas asas, durante seu voo ainda desajeitado. Ele vivia perdendo flechas e, em meio à confusão criada, sentia seu próprio coração divino começar a se perder também.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O perdedor de flechas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá, bem-vindos a minha história, anjinhos!</p>
<p>Deixo aqui os créditos da capista maravilhosa e talentosíssima suhomyeon (surtei com este Yifan de asas, de verdade &lt;3) e um agradecimento aos projetos krishoflowers e TheFlopClub pela oportunidade de participar deste ciclo aberto!</p>
<p>Espero de todo meu coração que gostem, nos vemos lá embaixo, nas notas finais! ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Eu, por exemplo, nunca gostei das histórias que começam com<em> “Era uma vez” </em>.</p>
<p>Ser um narrador é um trabalho árduo, sou uma criatura invisível e passo despercebido enquanto você lê todas as coisas possíveis que as pessoas escrevem por aí. Mas hoje estou aqui para falar das dificuldades da minha profissão e sim a respeito da minha tão esperada promoção. </p>
<p>Sim, fui promovido, de narrador observador a narrador onisciente. E essa é a primeira história que narro com todo meu recém-conquistado acesso aos pensamentos e sentimentos dos personagens, não é incrível? E se preparem pois é uma das histórias mais curiosas que já vi, mal posso esperar para compartilhá-la com vocês.</p>
<p>➶➶➶</p>
<p>Imaginem só, um pequeno Erote, um cupido em treinamento, que só sabia se apaixonar e se apaixonar. Este era Wu Yifan, o mais novo de todos os filhos da deusa do amor ― o caçulinha, menino dos olhos de Afrodite ― que estava agora iniciando seu treinamento em elos de almas.</p>
<p>O pequeno percorria o globo terrestre diariamente sob a mentoria de seu irmão mais velho, Zhang Yixing ― ou como era conhecido entre os mortais, Eros ― com seu arco pendurado nos ombros e a aljava cheia de flechas, que caíam a cada vez que esbarravam em suas asas, durante seu voo ainda desajeitado.</p>
<p>― Aish, acertei um cachorrinho lá embaixo sem querer....</p>
<p>Yixing revirou os olhos com o que ouviu, se posicionando de frente para ele com uma expressão cansada. Era a quinta vez naquele dia que Yifan cometia um acidente, ele vivia perdendo flechas e agora o pequeno canídeo indefeso sarrava a perna de seu dono, nitidamente apaixonado por ela.</p>
<p>― Yifan, quantas vezes te disse para ajustar a alça da aljava? ― O mais velho levou as próprias mãos à tira de couro que transpassava o corpo do mais novo, ajustando o comprimento do objeto às suas formas formas bem feitas. ― Se ficar frouxa, vai atrapalhar seu voo, mantenha sempre bem justo.</p>
<p>Cuidadosamente, removeu a flecha do cachorro saliente, que logo voltou a ignorar a perna de seu dono, deitando-se perto dali totalmente confuso. O pobre animal lambia as próprias partes, como quem não entende por que raios estava fazendo algo assim com uma canela humana nadinha atraente.</p>
<p>O bico sobre os lábios de Yifan denunciava o que Zhang já temia: O pequeno Erote havia se apaixonado.<em> De novo </em>.</p>
<p>Wu pensava, pensava e não conseguia encontrar um defeito sequer no dono daquele cachorrinho. Ele era lindo, tinha um sorriso de lábios perfeitamente simétricos, assim como seu olhar alinhado e a postura envergonhada pelo que o cãozinho havia acabado de fazer, o que o deixou totalmente caidinho. O cupido sentia que nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo todinho faria seu coração divino pulsar tão depressa e que jamais poderia se apaixonar outra vez.</p>
<p>Acontece que aquele já era o centésimo sétimo humano que o fazia se sentir assim e ele só estava treinando há uma semana.</p>
<p>― Eu posso flechar ele pra mim? ― perguntou saltitante, como uma criança pedindo doce. </p>
<p>Yixing revirou os olhos, ciente de ter que repetir outra vez todo o discurso anterior sobre o trabalho deles ser flechar as criaturas em suas respectivas espécies. Humanos com humanos, cães com cães, sereias com sereias, deuses com deuses e assim por diante.</p>
<p>Não que os deuses maiores respeitassem muito isto, mas este já é assunto para outra história.</p>
<p>Eros respirou fundo, seu olhar perdido na beleza e fofura de seu próprio irmão, cujo biquinho tão vermelhinho sobre os lábios tornava difícil negar-lhe qualquer coisa, mesmo que ele tivesse de fazê-lo. Era errado demais flechar humanos para sua própria satisfação e o próprio já havia sido penalizado por tal coisa, Yixing não queria que seu pequeno Yifan sofresse nenhum castigo.</p>
<p>― Por favoooor, Xiiiiiiiiiing, ele é tãaaaao fofo! ― o cupido insistia, batendo os pés no chão e deixando fluir mais de sua vasta fofurice. Continuou implorando ao máximo que sua carinha angelical permitia, os cabelos loiros espetados para todos os lados, dando um charme extra ao erote insistente.</p>
<p>Zhang era incapaz de resistir ao conjunto, Wu parecia um bebê, insistindo e fazendo pirracinha. Acabou por rir e assentir, com uma ideia genial pairando em mente.</p>
<p>― Vamos fazer uma coisa então, se até o fim do dia, depois de todo trabalho feito, você ainda estiver apaixonado por ele, eu deixo.</p>
<p>E o deus sabia que o mais novo se apaixonaria ao menos mais umas quinze vezes só na parte da manhã, então sua proposta não era exatamente um blefe, de todo modo.</p>
<p>Yifan ficou eufórico e logo anotou o nome do humano em seu caderninho de almas para pesquisar mais informações depois. Precisava saber se aquele tal de Kim Junmyeon tinha seu nome na lista de elos a serem feitos, ou se estava realmente livre para si. Tinha absoluta certeza de que amaria o menino do cachorrinho para todo sempre e já se sentia, inclusive, pai daquele animalzinho que flechou sem querer, pouco antes de se apaixonar.</p>
<p>― Brigadinho irmão, você é o melhor ‘irmãozão’ do universo, o melhor!</p>
<p>Os dois continuaram seus afazeres e, diferente do esperado, o pequeno erote só sabia falar de Junmyeon. Era “Junjun” pra cá, “meu Kim” pra lá, cercado de “iti malia”, “amo tanto” e “vou apertar todinho até latir” (este último, direcionado ao cachorrinho). Yixing já estava ficando preocupado, principalmente quando o sol começou a nascer do outro lado do globo, o que indicava que, por hora, o trabalho deles havia terminado.</p>
<p>― Agora eu posso ir buscar ele, não posso? Desculpe ter errado aquelas quinze flechas, eu não queria acertar o mosquito, sabe? ― Wu dizia, caminhando em círculos pelo ar, em uma clara animação. ― Ainda acho que foi exagero daquela senhora receber o mosquitinho apaixonado com uma raquete elétrica, ele só queria um beijinho.</p>
<p>Eros coçava a cabeça, pensando e pensando em formas de contornar aquela situação. Deixar o pequeno flechar um humano para si era algo inconcebível então, em um lapso, ele encontrou a solução ideal.</p>
<p>― Fannie, sabe que flechar humanos é proibido, não sabe? </p>
<p>Naquele instante, toda felicidade do erote foi embora e ele murchou todinho. Yixing o viu se sentar no ar, cruzando as pernas e fazendo um biquinho triste, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas retidas em uma cena que fez o coração de Eros se apertar inteirinho.</p>
<p>― M-mas… Você prometeu ― Wu sussurrou, os lábios tremendo um pouco, assim como seu queixo. O choro já deslizando pelo rostinho agora vermelho e inchado.</p>
<p>― Hey, me deixe terminar! Não chore. ― Yixing abaixou-se em frente a ele, sentindo o nó se formar na própria garganta ao vê-lo assim. ― Eu não vou quebrar minha promessa, estive pensando e, bem, ainda que você não possa flechar o seu “Junjun”, não há nada nas regras que te impeça de conquistá-lo, sabe? Do jeito humano, quero dizer.</p>
<p>O menino o encarava agora sem chorar, os olhos inchados e grandes fixos no do próprio irmão, as mãos ansiosas estalando os dedos, tentando se acalmar com o barulho das próprias juntas.</p>
<p>― Vá até ele e o faça se apaixonar sem magia, ninguém é capaz de resistir a você, Fan ― Zhang o encorajou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar, embora estivessem ambos flutuando ali. ― Por precaução, deixe suas flechas comigo, tá bom? Eu confio em você, mas sabe lá quantas dessas você pode perder por acidente pelo caminho.</p>
<p>E, feito assim, Yixing seguiu seu irmão à distância, mantendo-se de forma a não ser visto enquanto o pequeno erote caminhava animadíssimo sobre a Terra, cantarolando e tudo. Yifan tornou-se visível diante dos humanos, sua aparência remetia agora à de um jovem alto e um tanto excêntrico de aproximadamente 21 anos.</p>
<p>Lá estava ele, suspirando apaixonado enquanto encarava Junmyeon brincar com seu cachorro, em uma praça do bairro tranquilo que morava. A noite já havia caído por ali, fazendo a lua reluzir prateada na pele alva do erote, seus cabelos loiros espetados chamando a atenção do humano antes mesmo que ele dissesse qualquer coisa. O fato é que era impossível não reparar na perfeição divina do deus menor. Desde a ausência de máculas sobre sua pele, ao modo contínuo com que suspirava, como se não precisasse de ar algum.</p>
<p>― Você é tão bonito que dói ― o erote sussurrou, ao notar os olhos castanhos do humano sobre si. ― Seria mais fácil se eu pudesse usar minha flecha, mas eu espero que dê certo.</p>
<p>Junmyeon semicerrou os olhos, a testa franzida em um vinco profundo, sem compreender um nada do que o jovem a sua frente dizia. Apontou para si mesmo a fim de receber uma confirmação de que aquelas palavras eram mesmo direcionadas à sua pessoa e entreabriu os lábios ao vê-lo assentir. Sua cabeça só conseguia processar o quanto o outro lhe chamava a atenção e milhares pensamentos estranhos lhe abraçavam, principalmente a respeito de como um homem adulto conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo tão alto e ter a pele tão lisa quanto a de um bebê.</p>
<p>― Meu nome é Wu Yifan, sou filho de Afrodite. ― O erote estendeu a mão na direção do moreno, que ainda estava paralisado observando-o. ― Eu me apaixonei por você e estou aqui para tentar te conquistar.</p>
<p>O Kim o encarou por mais algum tempo, piscando algumas vezes enquanto concluía que aquele jovem bonito só poderia ter fugido de alguma instituição psiquiátrica. Coçou a própria nuca antes de apertar a mão macia alheia, sorrindo sem graça. Temia agravar a situação do menino e decidiu entrar na história dele, afinal de contas, sempre ouviu que não deveria discordar de alguém assim, cujas faculdades mentais estavam tão nitidamente desorientadas.</p>
<p>― Hm, então acho que você vai ter que me mostrar suas qualidades, não é? </p>
<p>Mas que droga, Junmyeon não sabia como agir, ou o que dizer. Trocaram mais algumas palavras desconexas sobre o Olimpo, flechas, mosquitos apaixonados e afins, que só faziam o Kim procurar mentalmente formas de dar o fora dali sem parecer esquisito.</p>
<p>― Está bem tarde, o que acha de nos vermos em três dias, aqui nesta mesma praça? ― perguntou, já sem saber mais como continuar fingindo acreditar naquele papo de “filhos de deuses” e “amor à primeira vista”. </p>
<p>Yifan ficou animadíssimo, afinal de contas, teria seu primeiro encontro. Assentiu, balançando vigorosamente o braço alheio conforme apertava sua mão, finalizando tudo ao puxar o humano para si, em um abraço empolgado, regado a pulinhos. </p>
<p>Ótimo, dessa forma Junmyeon teria tempo para ligar para a polícia ou, sei lá, os paramédicos, informando a respeito do garoto.</p>
<p>― Eu quero muito que você goste de mim, Junjun, você e o seu lindo cachorrinho. ― O erote deixou um beijinho no rosto dele, que transmitiu-lhe todo seu genuíno carinho. ― Quero muito ser papai dele também, sabia?</p>
<p>Yifan acabou levitando um tiquinho com o outro no processo, tanto que foi logo recolocando-o no chão tão depressa quanto percebeu. </p>
<p>Apesar dos exatos dois segundos em que o beijinho inocente do jovem fez Junmyeon se sentir, literalmente, no céu, toda aquela devoção lhe deu um pouco de medo. Principalmente ao ouvir o “Junjun” sair dos lábios de um completo desconhecido, mostrando que o mocinho sabia inclusive o seu nome, sem que ele sequer tenha se apresentado. Seria o garoto bonito uma espécie de stalker? Já ouviu falar de casos assim e, em maioria, não terminavam nada bem. </p>
<p>Myeon não queria ser morto em sua própria casa por um motivo passional, de jeito nenhum. Por um instante, todo seu pavor pareceu se esvair ao ver o sorriso imenso naquela boquinha fofa, assim como os grandes olhos brilhantes direcionados a si, animados de uma forma que assassino algum poderia ser.</p>
<p>Despediram-se e, a contragosto, Yifan retornou para sua morada no Olimpo, a fim de aguardar os três dias combinados para revê-lo.</p>
<p>Já Junmyeon ficou tão paranóico com o ocorrido que não conseguiu ir para a própria casa. Instalou-se na residência de seu melhor amigo, sob o pretexto de estar sendo seguido por um suposto stalker.</p>
<p>O fato é que Do Kyungsoo não estava entendendo absolutamente nada do que o Kim dizia, mal conseguindo acompanhar suas palavras enquanto o via andar de um lado para o outro em sua sala de estar.</p>
<p>― Como assim um cara de cabelo loiro anda te perseguindo? Que história maluca é essa? ― seu amigo lhe perguntava, tentando compreender a situação.</p>
<p>E Junmyeon parecia uma matraca, que só falava, falava, mas não dizia nada.</p>
<p>― Lindo, Kyungsoo ― o Kim repetia pela milionésima vez. ― O moleque era lindo! Aquela pele, UAU, eu apertei a mão dele e parecia, sei lá, tão macia, como se ele fosse um anjo, ou algo divino. Sem falar no sorriso, nos olhos, o cabelo... Ele disse que era filho de Afrodite, acredita? AFRODITE!?</p>
<p>Então, como mágica, Soo finalmente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. Isso porque algo muito similar aconteceu consigo, há cerca de três anos, quando uma criatura divina abordou-o, declarando-se e transformando sua vida em uma verdadeira loucura, de um jeito que nem mesmo o rapaz saberia explicar.</p>
<p>― Jun, é o seguinte. ― Do coçou a cabeça, pensando em como explicar ao amigo coisas que ele certamente não acreditaria de primeira. ― Ele não estava mentindo, nada do que o rapaz te disse é mentira ou fruto de insanidade.</p>
<p>Agora era Junmyeon quem o encarava estarrecido. <em> “Estaria Kyungsoo enlouquecendo também?” </em></p>
<p>― Olha, os deuses existem, sabe? </p>
<p>O Kim ouvia o amigo explicar, quase pegando o celular discretamente para chamar algum médico. </p>
<p>― Eu mesmo sou namorado de um! ― Do continuou, tentando fazê-lo acreditar de alguma forma.</p>
<p><em> “Puts, ele realmente pirou. Deve ser uma espécie de vírus ou uma doença que faz as pessoas acreditarem em absurdos.” </em>Os pensamentos de Jun podiam ser lidos em sua expressão facial com tamanha nitidez que Kyungsoo precisou apelar.</p>
<p>― É sério, a gente tava se beijando à beça agorinha mesmo até você chegar aqui, todo ofegante, puxando o Scooby pela coleira. ― Soo suspirou. ― Daí ele precisou ficar invisível, porque, sabe, é meio errado que divindades e humanos façam essas coisas.</p>
<p>Junmyeon já corria de um lado para o outro da sala do amigo, seguido pelos olhos gentis de seu cachorro, que de vez em quando parava tudo para latir e abanar o rabo para um canto específico da parede.</p>
<p>― Eu tô falando sério, cara! ― Kyung prosseguia, ciente de que, aos olhos do amigo, parecia estar totalmente fora de si. ― Yixing, você não pode aparecer agora, mô? A gente explica tudo pra ele e ajuda o seu irmão.</p>
<p>Do encarava a parede, no mesmo ponto que Scooby parecia muito interessado e, como se estivessem em um filme de ficção científica, Eros se fez visível diante dos olhos incrédulos de Kim Junmyeon.</p>
<p>― Eu vou ser punido. Pelo raio de Zeus, eu vou ser punido de verdade por ajudar vocês ― o deus falava, de braços cruzados sobre o peito, recostado à parede com um dos pés apoiado na mesma. ― O Soo tá certo, nós somos namorados e isso é um segredo, o que você não deveria saber.</p>
<p>Junmyeon piscava repetidas vezes em direção ao homem recém surgido ali. Era tão inacreditável, que se não fosse pela mesma pele imaculada e as roupas exóticas que ele vestia, não acreditaria no que estava ouvindo.</p>
<p>― Sou Eros, mas pode me chamar de Zhang Yixing ― a divindade continuou, descruzando os braços e caminhando até perto deles. ― E o rapaz que te abordou mais cedo é meu irmão caçula, Wu Yifan, um erote em treinamento que merece toda felicidade do universo.</p>
<p>Por mais que não fosse intencional, o último trecho da fala de Eros soou aos ouvidos do humano como uma leve ameaça.</p>
<p>― Be-bem... e-eu... ― Jun tentou dizer algo, mas sua voz não saía.</p>
<p>Estava tudo uma verdadeira loucura na sua cabeça e ele sentia que as coisas tendiam apenas a piorar.</p>
<p>― Não surta, tá legal? ― Soo entrelaçou os dedos aos de Yixing, olhando para o amigo. ― Pode parecer estranho ser amado por um deus, mas você não vai encontrar amor tão verdadeiro e intenso assim em lugar nenhum, sabe? Principalmente depois que você experimentar o trabalho da flecha dele e o quão poderosa é.</p>
<p>Claro que Soo não se referia a flecha em seu sentido literal e isto a mente maliciosa de seu melhor amigo absorveu facilmente. Deuses podiam modificar a própria conformação corporal ― o que incluía suas partes avulsas ― a seu bel-prazer.</p>
<p>― Tá, digamos que seu irmão tenha mesmo interesse em mim, o que eu preciso fazer pra deixar ele feliz? ― Junmyeon perguntou e logo dois olhares sacanas o encararam de volta.</p>
<p>Aquela noite foi longa demais para o jovem, assim como as duas próximas, passadas em claro, pensando e repensando sobre como conhecer melhor aquele rapaz que não era nem mesmo humano. Havia decidido dar uma chance, até porque Yifan era lindo de um jeito que pessoa nenhuma jamais seria, e Junmyeon tinha dois olhos que funcionavam muito bem sobre o rosto, incapazes de ignorar toda aquela beleza angelical.</p>
<p>Estar de volta àquela praça fez disparar não apenas o coração do jovem humano, mas também o músculo figurativo dentro do peito da jovem divindade, que embora não possuísse qualquer função relacionada com a manutenção de sua vida, também estava acelerado. Yifan estava usando suas melhores vestes, um chemise amarelo claro, no exato tom de seus cabelos, sobre uma calça branca não muito justa. O erote sustentava um sorriso tão grande que quem o visse não imaginaria o quão tenso estava. Suas mãos suavam frio e ele tremia bastante, estava em forma humana e não sabia exatamente como conter as reações naturais daquele corpo.</p>
<p>Quando Myeon começou a se aproximar, a primeira coisa que viu foram as costas largas do deus, marcadas pelo tecido fino do chemise. Em seguida, os longos brincos de penas, que desciam pelos seus ombros magros e eretos. Wu estava enfeitado demais, todo produzido para si, como quem anseia por seu primeiro encontro. O pensamento automático do Kim foi de que ele sequer precisava de qualquer adorno. <em> “Aquele cupido deveria ser ainda mais bonito sem absolutamente nada.” </em></p>
<p>Junmyeon não tinha lá roupas muito bonitas no guarda-roupas, afinal de contas, um veterinário não precisava de ternos. Posicionou-se atrás do outro, com ambas as mãos dentro dos bolsos de seu melhor jeans, encarando um tanto preocupado a própria camisa polo azul clara, se sentindo um tanto simples demais enquanto buscava coragem para chamar a atenção do erote para si.</p>
<p>Ergueu o rosto e limpou a garganta audivelmente até que Yifan ― que já estava estalando pela milésima vez todos os dedos das mãos ― deu um pequeno salto ao ser surpreendido, o que o fez levitar por alguns segundos, antes de virar-se frente a frente para seu humano favorito. <em> Continuava tão apaixonado quanto à primeira vez que o viu, isso era um fato </em>. Tão hipnotizado pelo par de olhos bonitos e pelo seu cabelo meio desgrenhado, com uma curvinha fofa perto dos olhos que sequer percebeu o quanto o próprio olhar soava abestalhado, completamente atordoado pelos encantos daquele humano precioso.</p>
<p>― Não sei pra você, mas esperar o dia de hoje me pareceu uma eternidade ― Junmyeon comentou, encarando os olhos grandes e expressivos a sua frente, sem disfarçar o quanto estava atraído. ― Foi um choque, sabia? Descobrir que você é mesmo uma espécie de deus.</p>
<p>O cupido já tinha um biquinho emocionado sobre os lábios, torcido em pura emoção. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e nunca havia experimentado aquela sensação. Era a primeira vez que Yifan chorava, uma vez que sua forma divina não produzia lágrimas, e não sabia explicar por que aquilo estava acontecendo.</p>
<p>― Eu te amo, Junmyeon. ― Esticou as mãos, segurando os pulsos dele até que o outro as tirasse dos bolsos. Sutilmente, entrelaçou seus dedos, sentindo o calor daquela pele humana interagir em absoluto com a sua própria. ― E eu tô muito feliz por ter a chance de dizer isso a você.</p>
<p>O Kim sorriu, vendo a primeira lágrima solitária rolar pelo rosto perfeito e imaculado diante de si. Soltou uma de suas mãos, após acariciar seu dorso com o polegar e cuidadosamente recolheu a gota sobre sua bochecha, mantendo a mão ali em um carinho suave. Nem se quisesse conseguiria negar o magnetismo daquele toque, esquecendo-se naquele instante que mal se conheciam. O Kim estava sensível demais com tamanha honestidade, ninguém nunca havia chorado por sua causa e nem confessado amá-lo daquela forma tão natural além de sua sua própria mãe.</p>
<p>E sim, ele confiava naquele erote. <em> Um deus do amor não mentiria a respeito do sentimento ao qual governa, não é mesmo? </em></p>
<p>― Obrigado ― disse baixinho, aproximando o rosto do dele. O cheirinho gostoso de lavanda logo o fazendo querer deslizar o nariz por toda aquela pele branquinha, absorvendo até a última fração do aroma. ― Mas você pode repetir?</p>
<p>Wu riu baixo, fechando os olhos sob a palma quente do humano em sua bochecha.</p>
<p>― Estou feliz por poder confessar o meu amor ― suspirou, reabrindo as pálpebras e encontrando o olhar do Kim agora bem mais perto do seu do que antes. ― Eu só quero que um dia você me ame de volta, sabe, sem que ninguém precise usar uma flecha. É o que chamamos de amor verdadeiro, tão raro que muitos já deixaram de acreditar e, bem, lá no olimpo o pessoal...</p>
<p>O cupido era tagarela. Entrou num monólogo sobre os deuses que acreditavam em amor verdadeiro e os que não acreditavam, falando que seu maior exemplo era o próprio irmão Eros e tudo mais.</p>
<p>Junmyeon observava hipnotizado enquanto aqueles lábios bonitos e vermelhos moviam-se sem parar, daquele jeito aceleradinho, como se ele não precisasse respirar. <em> O que, de fato, ele não precisava </em>. </p>
<p>E foi assim que, ouvindo a voz melódica do cupido, foi se aproximando mais e mais sem nem mesmo perceber. A mão sobre seu rosto lhe fazendo carinho, enquanto a outra dispunha sobre seu ombro com todo cuidado. Continuou ouvindo suas palavras e sentindo mais do seu cheiro bom, a pele esquentando sob os dedos longos de Yifan, que agora tateavam sua cintura em um carinho natural, como se namorassem há tempos.</p>
<p>Ele não parava de falar e Junmyeon já havia se perdido na história, talvez não tivesse interesse nos problemas de Perséfone com sua romã, ou na sem-vergonhice de Apolo. Estava mais interessado nos lábios que se moviam diante de si. Sendo assim, o humano deu mais um passo, permitindo que seu próprio tronco colasse ao dele. O nariz agora deslizando pelo pescoço comprido e um tanto pálido, deixando selares que lhe arrepiavam a pele.</p>
<p>Como esperado, o deus parou de falar, apertando as mãos sobre sua cintura, levemente tenso. O Kim sentia-se honrado por ser o primeiro namorado de um deus ― claro que ele sabia disto, se duvidar, Eros contou até mesmo quantas cuecas o erote tinha e quantos milênios levou para deixar de usar fraldas ― ciente também do tanto de paixonites que o jovem já tivera, lembrando-se do quanto seu irmão enfatizou que, por Jun, fora a única duradoura: <em> “Um dia inteiro e ele não mudou de ideia, acredita? Yifan o amará para todo sempre.” </em></p>
<p>Wu expulsou o ar pela boca, surpreso ao sentir os lábios morninhos do humano sobre sua pele. Aquilo foi tão bom que se perguntou como viveu tanto tempo sem aquela pessoa quentinha encostando os lábios em si. Sabia o que vinha depois, havia assistido um sem número de novelas com sua mãe, Afrodite. Os beijos passariam de seu pescoço para seus lábios e depois para outras partes do corpo. </p>
<p>O deus mal podia esperar para sentir aquela boca macia sobre cada canto de si.</p>
<p>Junmyeon continuou deslizando a ponta do nariz sobre o pescoço do cupido, beijando seu pomo de adão, seu queixo, o cantinho esquerdo do seu lábio, antes de deixar um selar demorado sobre a boca bonita e tão convidativa.</p>
<p>― Posso fazer uma pergunta, Yifan? ― Jun pediu, o nariz passando devagar pela sua bochecha, conforme ele assentia. ― Por que eu? O que te fez me amar?</p>
<p>Com um sorriso grande nos lábios, o cupido estreitou a proximidade, subindo ambas as mãos pelas costas do humano, em um abraço apertado, a fim de sussurrar contra sua orelha.</p>
<p>― Scooby ― respondeu prontamente o nome do cãozinho do homem, já sentindo a felicidade tomar conta de si. ― Porque só amando você eu posso ser papai daquele cachorrinho tão lindo, que encontrou a minha flechinha!</p>
<p>E foi assim que ambos começaram a rir, de um jeito gostoso, antes do Kim se apropriar outra vez dos lábios do jovem erote, agora com um pouco mais de vontade e um tanto menos de receios.</p>
<p>➶➶➶</p>
<p>E eu, como narrador, sinto-me honrado em lhes trazer este breve conto onde, pela primeira vez na história do Olimpo, um cachorro foi o verdadeiro cupido de uma linda e proibida história de amor.</p>
<p>Deixo aqui o meu <em> “E viveram felizes para sempre” </em>, até a próxima!</p>
<p>
  <b>FIM</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Então, tudo bem?</p>
<p>Estou tensa, é minha primeira participação no projeto e tô realmente com medo de não estar à altura.</p>
<p>Sempre amei as fanfics Krisho, mas como minha vida é uma super-correria (para minha tristeza) nunca pude tentar ingressar no projeto como equipe fixa. Agora, com essa oportunidade de ciclo aberto, finalmente estou aqui, deixando neste lugar incrível uma história com o shipp que tanto amo.</p>
<p>Espero de todo meu coração que gostem da fic, foi muito divertido escrevê-la! Estou muito apaixonadinha pelos dois, ITIII!</p>
<p>Obrigada a todos que leram, pelo tempo dedicado a história, fico imensamente grata. Prometo que responderei os comentários que deixarem com muito carinho.</p>
<p>Beijos do tamanho do mundo, até mais! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>